


For O

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A lot of immoral things, Alpha Merle Dixon, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Chinese Language, M/M, Maybe chapters have no connection, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega just fucking rare, Omega more like animals, Pure Love, R18g, just something i want to built, maybe very short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

在他盯着火焰燃烧在木炭上爬行的轨迹时，达里尔弯腰坐在他旁边。  
他递过来一块生肉给瑞克，血黏在他粗糙的指头上。偏头看过去，视线撞上达里尔的眼睛，火光中闪烁的亮点迅速垂落在粗短的睫毛下。瑞克接过食物，因为柔软湿润的触感而皱了一瞬眉头。  
他试着找点趁手的餐具，打算串起肉块的动作被达里尔拦住。“太嫩了，不能烤。”  
瑞克把木棍丢了回去。“你吃过了吗，达里尔？”身旁的男人低头盯着地面，鞋底在石头和土壤上碾，他无声地点了点头。  
看了眼不远处默默进食的人群，想起他们少得可怜的食物储备量，那里有女人，老人，幼崽，他们得先得到保障。而Omega很神秘，看起来强壮结实，不会饿到自己，但他也是最主要的猎物供应者，瑞克情愿他接受更多，这道理就像给摩托车加油，越满足才能奔跑更远更久。  
将几乎没有肌纤维，组织更接近于脂肪和内脏的烂乎乎软肉从中间撕开，拽断薄膜，其中一半被他放回达里尔手里。  
脏兮兮的人笑得短暂而几乎腼腆，把东西塞进嘴里磨碎，他看起来毫无瑞克那来自学院教育的犹豫。在对方微弱的期待下瑞克同样将肉块放在舌头上，几乎不用过多动用牙齿就能够吞咽，一丝咸以及柔和的甜，比他想到的任何生食都要简单。达里尔瞧着他咀嚼，手指从唇间拖出来，血渍被吮地丁点不剩。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
不知怎的，他嗅出些流动的好意。点点头，他不会对食物有意见。  
达里尔转向火焰。“这很有营养，尤其对Alpha来说。”  
“什么。”吞了吞口水，瑞克承认自己有点意犹未尽。他没听说过有东西会对Alpha格外好，通常人们会说肉富含蛋白质，蔬菜补充维生素，Omega发言时则表现得这如同常识。  
用牙尖轻轻叼住下唇，达里尔伸手挑高柴堆让空气进去维持燃烧。“我猜文明社会可能已经不教这种东西了……你真想知道吗？”  
达里尔的语气像是幽默的恐吓，那种等着其他人掉入恶作剧陷阱的诱哄。话说回来达里尔不是喜欢恶作剧的那号人，他这么装腔作势肯定有他的原因，但好奇心让人类在面对挑战时永远保持童真，“我想，给我讲讲。”瑞克拍打开身边幽灵般落下的虫子。  
达里尔拨弄自己的头发，用指甲刮过头皮，幽邃黑暗中的火光使他的皮肤看起来灼热发亮。“Omega怀孕之后…可以决定留不留下这个胚胎。如果不想要，它就会迅速在一个星期内发育成胚芽然后产出……是很有营养的应急粮。”他的呼吸变得有些粗重，或许因为升起的尴尬。“对Alpha们来说尤其如此。”  
这东西学校不教。的确，还没完蛋前的社会是属于Alpha和Beta的，很多人可能一辈子都见不到一个Omega，主流文化中没有他们，有关他们的书籍要去馆藏丰富的图书馆最冷门艰涩的部分翻找，瑞克一度怀疑Omega独有的知识体系来自于彼此之间的口口相传。  
“所以……”瑞克突然鲜明感受到自己正在深入一段从古延续至今，已被当代文明冲散的陈旧历史。“这会对你的身体有害吗？”  
达里尔伸了个懒腰，在座位上放松下来。“不会……你可以理解成一种流产，但是不会有那样严重的伤害。”他耸了下肩。“因为胚芽就是干这个的，用来吃，而不是养大成幼崽。”  
瑞克表示惊叹。他知道在原始社会人们有互食的行为，而Omega如此进化想必和他们的生理系统有关。他们太容易怀孕了，当然不可能每只都生下来养活……不太礼貌地进行类比，瑞克认为这套系统就好像鸟类生产无精蛋。  
他不知道那些细腻、少量的血肉会如何被他的身体利用，但正如达里尔所说，他的Alpha味蕾喜欢这个。  
“所以……”他努力阻止视线冒犯性地在身边人的躯体上徘徊。“这是你刚才……”  
达里尔略显粗暴地打断了他的话。“不管你想问什么，答案都是‘是的’。”  
瑞克搓搓手臂，感觉面对着篝火的皮肤被烤得很热。Omega太罕见了，也就是说他对于能怀孕的男人仍抱有惊奇。不管Alpha还是Beta，向来只有Beta女人能怀孕。  
新的问题在嘴边蠕动，他不知道自己该不该满足求知欲，不知道这种问题是否会影响他们俩之间尚不牢靠的友善关系，不知道问题的答案会不会动摇团队的稳定。“达里尔，我可以知道这个……这个胚芽是谁的吗？”吐出句子时突然口干舌燥，他紧跟着补充阐述来让自己听起来不那么蠢。“毕竟你不可能一个人……”  
达里尔的唇边有个若隐若现的笑，因为阴影而分辨不清，他摇了摇头。“那不重要，别有负担，你不会沾上麻烦的。”  
随即他从木头上起身，头也没回的走开。  
瑞克开始短暂的考虑这些事，达里尔如此熟练又坦然，他不会是个新手。他想起达里尔的需求，为什么这些胚芽会被制造出来？他可以模糊推断出达里尔有个在文明社会中少见的以狩猎为主食来源的家庭，他们自给自足。  
吮吸着齿缝中残留的回甘，他猜想这是否也能算作是达里尔的味道。

End


	2. Chapter 2

达里尔也不是每刻都远离人群，每刻都在忙。赫歇尔勉强允许他们借用农场里的东西，偶尔他会像被喂熟的野猫，低头躲进屋檐之下。  
肖恩看到他靠在窗口，躬下背手臂支在窗框上，没入吹拂的风望向外边的草场，嘴上叼着一片柠檬。太阳已落下，失去电力的世界变回了浓重切割的影子和低饱和色，鬼祟神秘。  
“达里尔。”抱起手臂，他倚在墙边。“我之前看到你哥哥在石头上操你。”  
达里尔偏过头打量他几秒，被吮吸的柠檬抖动着。“我之前看到你操了你朋友的老婆。”  
肖恩语塞。语塞是因为他低估了达里尔的攻击性，他注意到无论达里尔是什么，Omega或者不是，首先他都是达里尔。  
“看来我们都有秘密。”压低嗓音，他开始怀疑自己做了错误的选择。老实说，他只想戏弄别人，不想亲自变成出洋相的那个。  
达里尔在鼻子里轻笑，“是你有，我没有。”他在窗子边立起身。“那不算我的秘密。”  
达里尔握住他的脸，肖恩下意识要对突如其来的攻击意图做出反应，骨头抽搐肌肉紧紧隆起。但达里尔，粗矮的乡下人，只是用他劳作的手压开肖恩的嘴，然后摘下柠檬片塞了进来。  
“只要你想，你也可以操我。”拍拍Alpha的胸口，达里尔擦身而过，从门边拿起斜靠的十字弩，推开吱呀的门板行入荒野。  
柠檬皮很苦，又酸又涩，他几口嚼烂只剩梗和皮的柠檬片吞了下去。

End


	3. Chapter 3

瑞克看得出来，不只是他自己，安德莉亚那一枪打得所有人的心都飞了出去。  
甚至连习惯了事不关己的洛丽都在门廊边问他达里尔的情况怎么样，大眼睛望着他。瑞克理解她，熟悉的刺痛触动了他们俩，卡尔发生意外时那种紧张氛围似乎又被唤醒了。  
他安抚下洛丽，万幸只是刮破头皮，更严重的其实是腰上的贯穿伤。  
喝光玻璃杯里的水，他已经开始觉得亏欠赫歇尔太多了，但他们现在真的不能拍拍屁股说走就走。  
放轻手脚闪进卧室里，他看到被擦洗干净裹着绷带的达里尔睁眼望着屋顶。  
“我以为你在休息。”  
“所以呢。”达里尔还在发呆，挺直在被子里，像鱼缸底下吐泡泡的金鱼，困惑于漂浮的水草。“你打算来吻醒我吗。”  
他们的关系什么时候已经好到可以开这种挑逗的玩笑了？话说回来这感觉仍然奇怪，他和瑞克像好哥们之间那样胡说八道，但是他实际上又是……“雌性化”的。  
“你吃药了。”瑞克很肯定。  
“我嗑药了。”达里尔重复。  
他走到床边坐下。“我把布娃娃给了卡罗尔，她看上去差点哭出来，但是憋了回去。不管结果怎么样，你努力了，达里尔。”  
“我不知道。”阴影吞噬了扩散的眼睛，达里尔调整呼吸。“我不知道。你怎么总能将这种让人尴尬的话随意说出口。”  
“可能因为我当过警察，用上这些东西的场合可太多了。”瑞克试图不去想那些日子。  
“S……肖恩就不行。”达里尔口齿不清地反驳。  
“肖恩算个屁。”瑞克露出牙齿，咧开嘴笑。  
达里尔有气无力地，像绵羊那样哈哈。  
“你需要什么吗？”他扫视了一圈房间。“水还是什么的，我估计你现在吃不下东西。”  
达里尔磨着上下两片嘴唇，抬手扯了扯被角。“什么都可以吗？”  
“当然。”  
“好吧。”床上的人拖长腔调。“和我性交吧。”  
“等等——”瑞克不是应召女郎，但他现在感觉上像。“你上头了。”  
达里尔皱起眉毛，“没到不知道自己在说什么的地步，来吧”。他拉扯被子，开始有些烦躁。“沃尔什已经上过我了，所以都不用热身，你脱了裤子就行。”  
感觉胃拧在了一起，瑞克重新审视他，上膛的愤怒不确定是针对谁。“肖恩在你受伤和头脑不清的时候和你上床？”  
野蛮地喷着气，达里尔就有那么不满。“我不是洋娃娃。不管你做不做，信还是不信，这就是我现在需要的。”  
“好吧。”瑞克按住他挣扎着要起身的动作，手掌下是平坦突出的胸骨，达里尔不瘦也不干瘪，也没看起来那么大块头。“你知道有时候人们说‘我需要’的时候不一定清楚自己究竟想要什么。”  
手被握住，茧刮着他的手背，达里尔将他向下推进衣襟里。“我敢肯定你现在非常需要说教，对吧。”瑞克触到稀薄的毛发，挺起的乳头硬如石子。他真的和肖恩睡过了。  
乱七八糟的东西在瑞克脑子里互殴，而在所有人的生命和前途都没有保障时想这些让他分外内疚。他在想如果肖恩睡了他睡过的女人，他为什么不能睡肖恩睡过的男人？这样算越轨吗？但是，轨迹如今真的存在吗？他不能肯定洛丽和肖恩之间发生的事算作背叛，他承受不起被背叛的代价，肖恩现在和达里尔上床，又能说是背叛洛丽吗？那他呢？  
“别让我求你。”达里尔对他说。  
达里尔是如此坦诚，瑞克怀疑他会在需要的时候向任何Alpha求欢，似乎这实在没什么大不了，看起来毫不复杂，纯净……他甚至吃过达里尔的孩子，这孩子可能是莫尔·迪克森的，也可能是肖恩的……天哪达里尔让‘洛丽怀了肖恩的孩子’这件事好像都变简单了。  
瑞克喜欢简单。他开始拉扯腰带。  
“谢谢。”达里尔松开手推开了被子，温暖丰富的气息扑面而来。  
有点怪异，不过瑞克在慢慢接受。达里尔第一次这么有礼貌，冷静地像个文明人，他说“请”，“谢谢”，“拜托”，为了让瑞克操他。  
达里尔的伤口限制了大动作，他抬起远离伤口那侧的腿让瑞克进去。又湿又软，全是肖恩的精液。太顺利了，瑞克从未试过肛交，现在感觉上却像插着一个进入状态的阴部。理论上来说，那确实是。达里尔的孩子从这里掉出来。  
达里尔抓住他按住床垫支撑的手臂，满足地闭上眼，像被抚慰的宠物一样惬意，接受着缓慢的抽插。  
瑞克看着达里尔腰上很难保持洁白的纱布，“谢天谢地，要是箭头再偏一些……赫歇尔可能也束手无策。”  
闷哼着表示赞同，达里尔肯定也对痛苦记忆犹新。“再偏一点，我的子宫就要被插烂了。”  
瑞克的小腹不受控制地痉挛。  
达里尔说可以，于是他射在了里面。

两天之后他和达里尔坐在门口的椅子上，伤势肯定恢复得没那么快，达里尔也肯定不愿意被房间困住。  
达里尔毫无意义嚼着一条树皮，瑞克忽然意识到他可能是在抑制烟瘾。“我的身体受到威胁，需求就会增加。”他现在是清醒的，似乎试图解释什么，瑞克不知道话题是怎么绕到这上面，不过在此之前他们实际上一直在保持沉默。  
“不满足需求，我就会进入发情期。”达里尔搓着耳垂。“超级糟糕。”  
瑞克不懂什么是发情期，具体来说是不懂人类的发情期，Omega的，所以他只是点点头。  
“发情期的Omega会和领地里每个Alpha交配，不然就停不下来。以前我和莫尔……其他人，总之我们兔子一样滚在一起。”  
瑞克没打算谴责他。他想知道达里尔的父亲是不是Alpha，他们的虐待从什么时候开始，什么时候结束。Omega知道这是正常的，还是他被传授这是正常的。  
“性交很简单，我跟他们上床不是说我对他们有欲望。只是解决问题。”  
瑞克觉得达里尔好像在安慰他。“你的确……很需要它。我理解了。他们不是在伤害你，是吧？”他转过头，达里尔直勾勾盯着他，面无表情的脸如猎杀时那样肃静。  
“我就是为此而生的。”  
瑞克避开了某种并不存在，却刺眼的锋芒。那不是针对他，但有穿透整个世界那么沉重。  
达里尔拿起水杯喝了一口，瑞克也跟着做同样动作，他心底浮现出一个小疑惑，卑劣的好奇心瘙痒着，一个他想知道很久，又绝不会和洛丽分享的问题。“我和肖恩，呃，你感觉……你觉得谁更好？”  
达里尔在杯子边挑高眉毛，变得鲜活又刻薄，瑞克的脸没那么明显地在悄悄发热。  
“你肯定看过他鸡巴了。”咬住杯沿，他打量瑞克。瑞克妄图解释，“是啊，但是……我意思是……”，扭捏挂住他的脊背让他又赶紧喝了一口不必要的水。  
“好吧。”达里尔勾起揶揄含糊的笑。“下次你们俩一起操我的时候就知道了。”  
瑞克呛住了，咳得遍地都是。  
Omega真他妈恐怖。

End


	4. Chapter 4

达里尔其实并没有对孩子们特别宽容。  
瑞克怀疑对Omega群体来说这可能有点反常，无论如何他们的人生都和幼崽息息相关。随后他又想起并非所有Beta女人都母性十足，洛丽在生下卡尔前也对此不冷不热。那么这也不足为奇，有沉迷繁衍的人，就会有憎恨它的人，达里尔在其中扮演了一个平衡者。  
仅有猜测，他可以想象达里尔迄今为止产下过多少胚芽，他的身体或许已比世界上任何Beta女人都要熟练，然而他从未成为父亲……或者说母亲。  
大多数时候达里尔像应付不熟悉的成年人那样和孩子们讲话——就是说几乎没有除了回答问题以外的闲聊，谁问他什么，他斟酌着能不能说，然后给出答复。  
瑞克知道自己从中枪前就在和洛丽渐行渐远，无法挽回的洪流冲刷着他等待放手的那一刻，他甚至理解肖恩想要在世界翻转后疯狂抓住仅剩的情感不放，即便这带来了撕裂的伤痛。  
他确实没想到这些会以洛丽的死亡落下帷幕。他从未这样清晰明了地被赤裸裸扇醒，旧世界已经结束了，那些历史和一切已离他而去，随着洛丽不再停留。  
他说不出在如今死亡是好是坏，只是如果他有的选哪怕仅仅多出一秒他也要攥住她不放。  
肖恩半疯了，但他仍然能像绳索将瑞克拴在原地，他们彼此相识很多年，和洛丽朝夕相处的那个却不是他。或许先前失去瑞克的经历也让他有了抗性，瑞克很乐意把自己的脑子放逐一段时间让他去接手，肖恩依然是肖恩，不过他们还有达里尔、赫歇尔、泰瑞斯、玛姬、卡罗尔，萨沙，各个都不是省油的灯。  
他用了很多时间重新把自己拼凑起来，开始捡回丢失的片段，从侧面的道听途说和推理，他知道是玛姬和达里尔想办法给新生儿找来了第一餐，卡罗尔失踪了几天万幸没有大碍，卡尔现在对他意见不小，监狱在进行清理和改造，而肖恩不停和达里尔上床因为后者想试试能否进入假性妊娠以成为幼崽的稳定食源。  
瑞克突然觉得羞耻，他把责任推了出去，让其他人肩负了那么多。他让卡尔用枪射穿他妈妈的尸体，让他的小女儿挨饿，让其他人围着他团团转。他又用了几天来重建信任，让自己看上去不再那么疯癫。  
达里尔对他的孩子格外宽容。  
制造奶水的计划成功了一半，达里尔可以在怀着胚芽时泌乳，但即便是Omega也不能在孕初就开始，和往常相比他必须得让胚芽继续在身体里多停留两周乳腺才会激活，并且这时候的奶水也不能说是最好的食物，无论如何茱蒂丝没得挑剔，而瑞克就差跪下来亲吻达里尔的膝盖。  
他走向牢房隔间，看到两个块头不小的人挤在一张窄床上，肖恩大半个身子都悬在外面，达里尔贴在内侧，用绒布包起来的小包裹搁在他们胸前。  
随着轻微的动静茱蒂丝开始蠕动，然后叫唤，成年人挣扎着睁开眼睛，肖恩叹了口气对着门口的瑞克点点下巴，起身揉着肩膀走上前闲聊几句，接着去继续未完的工作。瑞克就靠在门口，观赏着达里尔从一堆保温的毯子里慢腾腾爬出，头发胡乱翘着，拉起衣摆把婴儿塞了进去。  
茱蒂丝蜷在他胳膊上，达里尔的一只手就能包住她整个脑袋。幼崽看起来是这么小……在洛丽身体时里又是那么巨大。  
达里尔呆滞地盯了会墙角的污渍，然后用沙哑的嗓音打断了茱蒂丝吮吸的独奏。“怎么，没见过男人奶子吗。”  
“我只是……”瑞克捻着自己的袖口。“你不用做这么多，我不害怕亏欠你，我担心伤害你。”  
没有回应。幼崽的饥饿来得快去得快，达里尔躺了回去，把团子摊开搁在他胸前，随着呼吸如在小舟中那样起伏。达里尔看起来快累死了，睡眠不足让眼下的褶皱加深，似乎更加膨胀的胸部沾了不少口水，小肚子也略微隆起。“孩子就是孩子。你最好赶紧去打劫他妈的母婴店。”  
瑞克走上前亲吻茱蒂丝的脑袋，忍耐住一阵骚动。“什么都为你做，达里尔。”

在一定的时间内，达里尔必须分娩。胚芽不适合在体内生长，个头太大它们就开始变得有害。  
他们同意给达里尔隐私，不发生意外绝不冲进去，达里尔只是要了一块布和干净的桶。  
但瑞克忍不住在门口徘徊，肖恩装得比他还差，不管怎么说这些都是Alpha的孩子，即便本质上只是没思想的肉块。  
当从里面传出半截细小扭曲的尖叫时听到的人都惊呆了，哪怕转瞬即逝也成功在瑞克心里留下了足够的阴影。  
喘息和咒骂，达里尔沾着少量血迹出现，把桶递了过来，瑞克低头看见一个半成型的玩意摞在最上面，底下都是鲜粉血红的黏滑肉块。  
伸出指头拨开那东西，达里尔避开他们的视线，表现得习以为常。“……胚芽不会长器官，他们只有雏形，但是比正常胚胎长得快很多。”他开始自下而上系住衬衫扣子遮住他闪烁着汗水的身体。“那不是真的婴儿在哭，只是气流和什么……有时候就会这样，我不懂科学，它肯定不是活的。”  
肖恩看上去还在试图弄明白整个过程，肯定费解，所以达里尔只捏了瑞克的肩膀，告诉他不要浪费，去送给厨房吧。  
瑞克拎着桶，里面是有小小手脚的东西，相比胎儿更像壁虎……他们喂养Omega，Omega再喂养他们。  
他预感到一种新的家庭关系在逐渐生成。

End


	5. Chapter 5

赫歇尔对Omega有着比其他人更精准的好奇心，他更多关注他们使用身体的方式而非情感与社会地位。  
有时候长者尝试以更专业的态度看待达里尔的行为，替他解释他自己也弄不清的原理，达里尔间或给予反馈，前兽医了解越多就能帮到越多。  
赫歇尔认为胚芽的生长部位在子宫角——就像部分多胎动物那样，几乎类似双角子宫，所以Omega可以同时产生许多胚芽，但真正怀孕时则每次只能携带2-3个胚胎，1个最常见，取决于成熟的卵子数，因此这时便等同于beta女性，胎儿待在子宫体里发育成熟。无论是怀上胎儿还是胚芽，都会抑制另一种妊娠方式发生，某种程度来说这算一种粗暴且需要付出代价的避孕手段。  
他们仍不明白达里尔是如何控制胚芽的发育与分娩。达里尔形容他只能模糊地决定何时让胚芽排出，没有这个念头那东西就会继续待下去，而这就像一个人说不出他是怎么指挥手脚按自己大脑设想的方式运动，他对生殖系统的控制度显然比Beta更强大。  
然后赫歇尔想知道达里尔会不会来月经。不是所有，只是一部分包括人在内的哺乳动物会有子宫内膜脱落流血的现象，达里尔对此茫然，他从来没有这个概念，也不需要定期担忧血淌得到处都是，可以推测Omega的排卵方式与Beta有着不同。  
达里尔不习惯被剖析得这么细，他不喜欢被当做活体标本解读，他只是像利用工具那样使用这一点，让所有人过得轻松些。  
稀少的数据容易使人无法明确“使用”与“滥用”的界线。  
每个人都看得出来，因为每个人都不会这样联想，达里尔不是会将性像代币那样使用的……堕落者。他不是用口交支付搭车费的妓女，也不是想借张开的双腿逃避逮捕的疯癫女孩们，那些年轻人、性工作者，他们清楚自己身体的使用价值，形成了把躯体和价格划等号的条件反射。  
但达里尔不是，且不说他从未承认过自己有魅力，作为男人，这一套也社会上也不怎么行得通。瑞克从没见他刻意卖弄风骚，想象达里尔花功夫强调自己的性吸引力实际上很滑稽，尽管Omega几乎不介意和任何干净健康的Alpha上床，他就是那种直接问“做还是不做”，然后开始解腰带的人，既不为肉体自卑也不自豪，似乎身躯只是长在伤疤上的赘生物。有人说好的，他们就滚在一起，有人说不，他也没觉得被羞辱。  
瑞克以为达里尔不喜欢接吻，而达里尔告诉他只是“不喜欢上床的时候太亲热。”这是什么意思？瑞克想不到有比做爱更能与其他人亲热的方式了，于是他试图用从洛丽那学来的方式将达里尔吻得晕头转向，非要说结果的话，达里尔觉得瑞克的口水“太他妈难吃了”。  
瑞克让他吃下了更难吃的东西。达里尔认为这是浪费。  
肖恩似乎变得依赖于和达里尔的性游戏，他喜欢折磨Omega，让他下床后有气无力，达里尔有限的精力暂且只能同时应付两个Alpha。  
那么，问题是，男Omega的精液有什么用？既产生卵子又产生精子，消耗无疑是巨大的，保持双性态对他们有什么好处？  
赫歇尔认为Omega男性也可以使Omega女性受孕，甚至Beta女性，前提是Omega的精子拥有活性。如果以这个理论为基础，他们几乎可以与任何性别配适，而一旦男性Omega能良好处理生理需求与发情期的关系，或许他们就可以像Beta与Alpha那样生活……停止将自己稳定在一根又一根鸡巴上，至少降低患上性病与招惹暴力的风险。  
对达里尔来说想象这个选择为时已晚，他习惯了，也熟透了。显而易见在缺乏Omega认知学且残忍的环境里，当人们知道他有子宫后的第一件事就是踢开他的双腿，达里尔——认为——这是性别关系原本的样子。  
Omega的构造既原始又前卫，古早年代可能繁荣过，现今已经接近灭绝，很难把一切都推给自然选择。既然Omega能在残酷的野蛮生活幸存，在对生命更有保障的群居社会中为什么却不行？  
瑞克好奇是否其他Omega也能像达里尔一样强壮，达里尔比大多数Alpha和Beta都厉害。他坚信在肉体关系之下，Omega的联络网更具精神性。话说回来，达里尔的强壮很多时候意味着伤害他的人只会产生更少的负罪感。  
“你能信吗，Omega其实可以形成深刻的伴侣关系……”当瑞克问起的时候，达里尔似乎不擅长这种惺惺作态的话题。他保养着手里的武器，眯起发丝下的眼睛，眼珠躲进斑驳里。“我听他们称为‘联结’，Omega选一个Alpha，Alpha咬伤Omega，然后他们就绑定了。”  
“这是什么原始的婚姻关系吗？”瑞克觉得很有趣，把装着液体油的瓶子递了过去。  
达里尔盯着他，嘴边微微皱起。“不，比那更有约束力。联结后的Omega基本只能从他们的Alpha身上得到满足，而且是单方面的，比狗还惨。”他翻了个白眼，好像回想着什么。“我听说有些死了伴侣的Omega会试图和尸体性交……这些家伙很容易把自己搞死。”  
从胃里升出危机感，瑞克肯定不乐意看到达里尔和尸体做爱，尤其在这样的日子里。  
但他同样不能否认，把自己设想为那具尸体，知道他有可能产生的影响力，肖想可以属于他又不属于他的东西，是很有吸引力的事。

End


	6. Chapter 6

如果你看过达里尔玩弄枪械。  
他更喜欢冷兵器，在需要保持安静的世界里冷兵器更实用，枪、炮弹真正的目标大多是人与人造物。他也同样不可思议地擅长热兵器，他了解，或者触类旁通明白如何正确手持大多数枪械，甚至包括普通人无法接触到的军事器材。它们造出来就是供人使用的，但人首先需要学习与练习，在这该死的末日里假使一个连子弹也没见过的家伙在三十天内变得枪不离身瑞克不会惊奇，然而事后回想，他难以忽视达里尔从他们见面第一天起就趋近娴熟的技能。  
最早从采石场开始，肖恩把枪丢给达里尔，那么瑞克也把枪丢给达里尔。人数稀少的团队里谁是有效战力一览无遗，当战斗开始，直觉会告诉人们做什么：举起武器嗅着火药的味道并肩防御，或者躲向后方竖起警觉努力幸存。  
在CDC，达里尔接住肖恩抛来的斧子，愤怒沿着钢铁撞击墙壁，他的肌肉迸出焊光那样的生命力。  
在瑞克初印象里达里尔和肖恩很像，然而肖恩的冷酷之中混合着残忍，达里尔暴躁易怒，野蛮地张牙舞爪因为他缺乏安全感。肖恩想掌控一切，人群对达里尔来说则像锁链和牢笼，他被拴着踱步。他撕咬那些束缚，又要提防谁将其牵住。  
不知怎么的，达里尔把他自己和瑞克拷在了一起。没准因为洛丽，肖恩变得萎靡，摸不清自己在群体中的位置，在更多事上向瑞克后退一步。那感觉一定也很奇怪，他可以随便操达里尔，而Omega绝对不是他以前勾搭过的那些手无缚鸡之力的小妞。  
达里尔生下他从未活过的孩子，他们吃掉孩子。达里尔可以一梭子打爆他的头。  
瑞克看着达里尔握住枪，举起冰冷的金属，调整姿势，瞄准，扣下扳机，卸去后坐力，在发丝下观察受击目标。那不酷也不帅，不像是以前的好莱坞大片或者西部牛仔，达里尔枪法不错，但不是个花哨的枪手，他只是流畅地使用它们。任何工具的初学者都很好分辨，因为仪态中会有不知所措的笨拙，优雅向来来自于游刃有余的熟练。  
即使武器需要共享，理所当然没人向瑞克索要警配左轮。蟒蛇是把沉重干净的手枪，在瑞克苏醒后的短短几周里迅速覆满了血与汗水。达里尔偶尔会同时清理手边所有弹道，瑞克交出蟒蛇，让他玩他的枪。  
达里尔擦拭柄与枪筒，刷去弹屑，推开枪膛打量，他用手指抚慰着空洞的孔，“啪”地甩上转轮。  
“在遇上他们之前。”他在一侧肩膀上蹭掉脸上的头发。“我和……莫尔，我们从家里离开，一路杀到亚特兰大。”  
瑞克从口袋掏出限额分配的子弹，放进达里尔的掌心。“只有你们两个？听起来像不可能完成的任务。”  
“发生了不少事，死里逃生好几次。”Omega罕见的踌躇着追思，指头从扳机上松开，拇指沿着冷硬的沟壑摩挲。“得利用所有能利用的东西。莫尔在军队待过一段时间，不过他基本上在碍手碍脚。”达里尔的表情中裹着松弛，就像一时间不确定是该愤怒还是叹气。  
瑞克从他手里接过左轮，另一手抓住他后脑的乱发低头按下一个吻。瑞克能闻到灰和油的气味。  
他确信危险的不是武器，危险的是达里尔。

End


	7. Chapter 7

很多事很难诠释成爱。  
瑞克反思历史，他为洛丽发了疯，心里残留的东西成分是多么复杂。他一直无法感受背叛，看着肖恩的眼睛——他知道这个男人愿意为了他的儿子杀人，他又知道他的枪口曾对准自己。有很多理由将洛丽与肖恩推向彼此，他们站在一起也不代表共同遗弃了瑞克，他确实不可遏制地气恼悲伤过，无解的疑问在心头反复，但在那之下……  
很多事没有爱那么简单，恨也同样。  
他们的关系正如此，生存压力迅速将幸存者压缩为一体，极度残破又空虚，然后努力满足彼此的需求，他们变形而脆弱，但拼接后便成为加倍稳固的整体。他从唇边寻找达里尔的方向，肖恩在达里尔身体里锚定，达里尔从饥饿中逃脱。  
Alpha是矛，Beta是盾，瑞克开始渐渐感受到达里尔那蛮荒的力量，Omega是将他们绞紧聚力的绳索。  
如果你认为绳是干扰，它就是纠缠束缚的麻烦；如果你顺从它的方向，它反予你十倍。  
达里尔少言寡语，但他不是目盲口哑，他用身体而非语言，他用眼睛，手脚，吮吸和哺育说了更多。  
性对达里尔来说尤其重要。瑞克探索他的身体和思想，一点点进行推导，他自己有个平凡普通的家庭，父母关系不冷不淡，但他们都爱着小理查德，他在“我爱你”中成长，像其他孩子那样苦恼然后管这个叫人生。虽然不足以构成痴迷，他还记得自己在青年时期喜欢过的音乐和书籍，情感被唤起是娴熟的，显然有迹可循。  
达里尔什么都没有。他的生活封闭又单一，没人聆听没人阅读，性是最佳宣泄出口。他们可以顺畅的交流达成同步，但达里尔不会像他们这些“城里人”一样思考，不会像他们一样说话，很难说这其中的差距是否比Alpha与Omega的差异更巨大。  
他不知道达里尔有没有注意到，有趣的是这种关联是双向的。  
最早伴随着粗暴的是达里尔的漠视，他可以毫不犹豫将武器挥向吉姆和詹纳，那架势并不使人怀疑如果是达里尔自己被咬伤，他同样会让别人这样对他。他善良，但这种善良需要付出高额代价……瑞克不清楚他花了多久学会吸取教训，他仇视那些不利因素犹如仇恨他自己。  
实际上不难猜出猎手一辈子都在学习怎样破坏规则，把他拨回去却又轻而易举，瑞克认为不管达里尔自己是否主动，他喜欢守规矩。  
他们教会了他规矩。瑞克教会了他规矩，而瑞克甚至都不知道这是怎么做到的。  
达里尔就是那样心甘情愿，他把松鼠砸在瑞克身上，之后再捡回去饲喂所有人，他从没因为自己的怨怼刻意针对谁，瑞克怀疑他根本不懂得去仇恨。  
善良是种品质吗？多年的执法生涯很容易令他对所谓人性产生动摇，或者说这种动摇本身就不存在依据。善良可能是种本质。  
达里尔的脑袋在肖恩胯间起伏着，瑞克的手指抚摸过他脊背弯曲时突出的骨节，伤疤将肌肤拧在一起，湿热的收缩令他的蛋蛋抽搐。Omega轻轻呻吟着，雨滴那样刷过骨骼，不知道是为了嘴里还是屁股里的东西。  
瑞克不在意，他捏住细软毛发里的乳尖，感受下方块状的乳腺，生命之泉从指头里溢出。妊娠后达里尔比平时更圆润，尽管比灾变刚开始时瘦了不少，大腿上结实的肌肉线条被埋没，撞击在瑞克身上震为波浪。  
很难用爱情去形容现下的关系。爱情，一种化学反应促使的浪漫奢侈品，他们想继续在一起吗？是的。他们对彼此来说独一无二吗？当然如此。他们正继续变得更好吗？绝对没错。这就该被称为爱情吗？  
瑞克没对达里尔说过“我爱你”，即便说了也不是出于这种形式。他会说我爱你因为你的奉献和友谊，这种感受更接近于命运。显然他们的关系不属于恋人，哪怕达里尔几乎成了茱蒂丝的专属奶瓶，瑞克觉得他们更像乱伦的异姓兄弟。  
他琢磨不透达里尔怎么想，他猜达里尔根本不在乎。

End


	8. Chapter 8

瑞克把自己挤进去时达里尔发出呜咽，为了隔开潮湿他们在躺下的地方铺了兽皮，每一下摩擦都带起柔软的窸窣声。  
监狱不是个完美的住所，但现在安全就是最奢侈的享受，瑞克的手掌不受控制落在Omega有些隆起的腹上，短暂地分心去想或早或晚达里尔是否会选择真正的生育。  
残忍的是，他们现在负担不起更多新生儿。  
他觉得在达里尔带着胚芽时和他上床也不是个好主意，但是又一次，达里尔说“我需要”。  
Omega真的会这样无助绝望地受荷尔蒙控制吗。  
达里尔现在裹着他，湿滑地含住，让血液与心跳温暖地加速。达里尔的头发现在长了不少，一缕缕黏在额头上，不经意间总使他像林子里青翠的叶苗，挣扎而稚嫩。  
他其实并不年轻了，甚至比瑞克自己还大两岁，或许是那双藏在老辣戒备后茫然的眼让瑞克嗅到了贴近幼崽的气味。幼崽永远不知所措，无论他们伪装得多么若无其事。  
“这里面都是你的，瑞克。”达里尔按住瑞克的手背，炽热的温度将他夹击，他抬头看那个总不合时宜暴露羞涩的面孔，指头摸索着从肚脐滑过。瑞克缓缓地操他。  
尽管知道肖恩最近几乎没有和达里尔在一起过，他也不明白达里尔为什么能这么肯定，不过Omega似乎就是清楚这些事，瑞克只选择相信。  
达里尔不是在讨好他，不需要欺骗，也没有谁需要被这种事取悦。虽然瑞克不能否认Alpha本能中的占有欲得到了不可思议的满足，拥抱着似乎要将怀里的躯体揉成团，达里尔颤抖，他在肉径里埋得更深。  
有时候他觉得他们的体温是一致的，再不能分清是谁抚摸谁，而湿润的体液吸附他们的皮肉，他从腿间开始无法找回自我，丧失触觉，黏合般融化成一体。  
达里尔喘息着，似乎略微烦躁地在兽皮里扭曲。瑞克喜欢达里尔的声音，即便只是安静的呼吸，能让他忘了时间和除此之外需要面对的一切。  
深处在抽搐，吮吸他的血。“瑞克，我要……我想，需要分娩……”达里尔咬住下唇，链条般锁死了瑞克的四肢。  
瑞克顿了顿 ，下意识吻走达里尔鼻尖上闪烁的汗。“能做到吗？”  
达里尔又呜咽了一声。“它要出来了。”  
瑞克觉得迷惘，但达里尔看起来并不痛苦，依旧维持勃起，也不像从中获得了多少乐趣。探索般挪了挪腰，在一片湿黏的力道中他试图感知，在蠕动的穴里叩门。  
死死抓住了他的肩膀，达里尔的腰抽搐着，突然像绷紧的弦那样较劲。“瑞克……”用柔和的气息吐字，他无法去分清痛苦或是乞求。  
“……你把它弄回来了。”  
粗糙的掌揉着阴茎周围隆起的肚子，达里尔看上去不情愿地焦躁。“在里面，卡在那里。”  
歉意地脱身一半，瑞克犹豫地抚摸他的胃部。“需要我帮忙吗？”  
海风般飘荡的双眼望着他，达里尔微不可见地点了头。  
离开变得松软的洞，瑞克缓缓让手指探入，在松弛的墙上挪动。他碰到一个肉块，软到几乎没有形体，犹豫着向外拽了拽，达里尔让腿张得更开，浑身在他的指头上滑动。  
瑞克在颤栗，基于灵魂而非表现在肉体。一寸寸把那东西掏出来，拖拽感很轻微，他小心避免两股力道使形态模糊的胚芽断裂。  
达里尔努力不发出什么声音，但看得出来这很难，他在咬紧的牙齿里吸气，直到瑞克扯出了发育不良的脐带。  
心思一动，没准又是不知道的本能作祟，瑞克后退身体俯首吻过沾着血渍的腿根，把小小鲜红的肉团放在舌尖上。在潜意识里，他这次不想分享。  
达里尔说这些都是他的。  
在嘴里磨碎鲜肉，他爬起来去找达里尔的嘴唇，同时狠狠将阴茎嵌了回去，在血沫之间翻滚。  
达里尔柔顺地吃着他的舌头，就像狼崽拱着父母的唇那样被哺喂，呼着热气，没有反对瑞克任何一件事。  
他可能会把达里尔里面弄得乱七八糟。无声在心底道歉，掌控他身体的钢铁欲望妄想刺穿Omega，撞碎剩余的死胎，折磨开放的宫口。达里尔由内而外颤动着，不规律地痉挛收缩，汗水打湿锁骨处的洼。  
或许达里尔的分娩过程从未这样艰难过。瑞克甘愿当那个罪魁祸首。  
达里尔的血，甘甜的胚芽碎肉搅和在一起，流淌在他呻吟张开的唇上。瑞克这次能清晰感受到他的分娩，强力而无助，努力想把什么东西推出去——瑞克的阳具，或者是他们俩的孩子。  
瑞克堵住了唯一出口，进出间带出红色的浆，伴随着舂肉的闷声。达里尔没有在哭，他只是渗出汗一样咸的水渍，用沉默又紧到窒息的目光看他，张合的眼睑仿佛求饶，瑞克假装没看见。  
他操到烂肉从洞口里翻出，和敏感的黏膜像一种质地。他在松懈的门间穿梭，抚摸手指永远无法触及的内里。达里尔的身体就是他的领地，他愿意分享，但不会放手。  
达里尔喘着淌出精液，像个无力的水阀挤出黏糊糊的浆液，僵硬的脏器强迫性收缩，盛满Alpha带给他的折磨。  
瑞克搂住他的脖子，把鼻子埋进打湿的发丝里。他会把达里尔的果子全部吃光，然后给他新的种子，他必须如此。

End


End file.
